Underwater electrical arcing is known to be conducive to production of hydrogen gas, as disclosed in U.S. patents to Eldridge et al. 603,058 and Carr et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,132. Both of them are interested almost exclusively in collection of hydrogen gas--and undertake to see that other components are absent, reacted, or otherwise removed.